Episode 76 (2011)
Reunion × And × Understanding (サイカイ×ト×リカイ , Saikai × to × Rikaio) is the 76th episode of the Hunter x Hunter 2011 series. It aired on April 21st, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua use the accompany card they smuggled out of the game to travel to the player known as "Nigg", hoping that it will take them to Ging. Instead, they were transported to one of his friends, Kite. Gon and Kite reminisce as Kite was the one who saved Gon from the Foxbear when he was a child. Kite then explains his story on how he tried to find Ging and become a hunter. Summary Gon and Killua use the Accompany card they took out of the game to transport to the player named "Nigg". They both appear in a quite foggy-like environment with a figure leaning against a tree fishing. Gon takes a step towards the mysterious person but his footstep alerts the person to their presence. He drops his fishing rod and assaults both Gon and Killua. He then uses his nen ability, "Crazy Slots - Psychotic Clown". He draws a gun and open fires at Gon. Killua quickly dives to pull Gon out of the way. Killua notices an injured ant on the ground. The figure quickly explains that he was preventing them from being attacked, and that the ant he shot was actually a Chimera Ant, an aggressive insect currently under a class-1 quarantine. The injured ant attacks Killua and the person is quick to kill it. The figure reveals that they were actually standing next to a Chimera Ant's next. If he hadn't intervened, a whole ant army would be attacking them. Gon releases that this person is not Ging, but is actually someone he met on Whale Island before he set out to be a hunter. The figure is revealed to be Kite, a student of Ging's. Sitting around a campfire, Kite begins to tell his story, about how he met Ging, and how he managed to track him down. Kite tells them how he used to be a thief, and a time where he stole a loaf of bread with the aid of some animals. When he returned to his hideout in the sewers, he finds Ging there. Kite began asking Ging to train him and soon developed his own nen. Ging told Kite to try and catch him if he can. The journey Kite went on to find Ging was long and hard. On his journey, he traveled to Whale Island in order to find clues to Ging's whereabouts. When he finally catches up to him, Ging tells him that the boy he saved at Whale Island was Gon. Kite suspects that Ging has set it all up. Gon agrees and explains how Ging set up the fight with Razor. Gon questions whether Kite had been to Greed Island before. When asked, Kite confirms he was taken into the game but wasn't sure if he used the alias "Nigg". It then becomes apparent that Ging asked Elena to make the Accompany card (if used) to take Gon to Kite, and Magnetic Force to take him to Ging. When Kite asks whether Gon wants to know his father’s current whereabouts, he refuses as he wants to find Ging without cheating. Kite then tells Gon that his father is capable of being a 3-Star Hunter, but remains a 2-Star because he was uninterested in the paperwork. Meanwhile, we see a mysterious creature in a cave eating fish, trying to recover her strength. She is the queen! And she must give birth to the King! Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)